Le rêve est la satisfaction d'un désir
by Lily Midori
Summary: [Recueil] Expulsant la fumée de ses poumons, le métis l'observa tourbillonner et se disperser dans la nuit. "Tu me demandes pourquoi ?... dit-il en écrasant sa cigarette sur le balcon. Mais tu devrais plutôt me demander : comment ? Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?" Réflexions sur une légende, du point de vue de sa fidèle ombre... [WIP]
1. Rêve (nom masculin)

**Le rêve est la satisfaction d'un désir**

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est l'histoire elle-même.  
Les personnages et l'univers de **ルパン **三** 世 (Rupan Sansei)/Lupin III **appartiennent à **Katō Kazuhiko/Monkey Punch**.

L'image de couverture est originaire du générique de la deuxième série animée de **Lupin III**.

Le titre est un emprunt d'une citation de **Sigmund Freud**.

Cette histoire ne peut pas être recopiée, même partiellement, publiée/diffusée sous votre nom/pseudonyme et/ou en me citant, adaptée graphiquement, traduite, ou n'importe quoi d'autres sur n'importe quel support virtuel ou physique.  
Contactez-moi le cas échéant, pour avoir mon aval ou mon refus. Merci.

Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, je la publie pour mon plaisir et pour le vôtre.

Les libertés prises sur la vie, le profil psychologique ou l'apparence des personnages ne sont que mon interprétation personnelle de leur histoire.

 _Chapitres :_ 1/?

 _Statut :_ en cours.

 _Risque de spoilers :_ aucun.

 _Avertissements :_ beaucoup de cynisme. Léger UA par rapport au manga.

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _Joyeux anniversaire à Kurita Kanichi !_

 _Pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé de traduire quelque chose traitant d'un personnage bien connu par lui... Je parle de Rupan Sansei, doublé par Kurita-san._

 _Recueil de ficlets reliées par le fil rouge de l'admiration..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **rêve** _(nom masculin)_

 **1 -** Combinaison d'images vues pendant le sommeil.

 **2 -** Production de l'imagination (poursuivre un rêve).

En ce monde gangrené par nous autres humains, l'espoir et le rêve n'étaient que des notions vagues, oubliées. Quelque chose dont on discutait après deux ou trois verres dans le nez, quand le chagrin monte, quand l'hésitation fait place à la rage.

Juste le temps que la vague des regrets passe. L'amertume se déversant comme un flot de bile, vous cessez quelques instants de vous mentir à vous-même.  
Vous maudissez, vous reprochez au monde entier chaque tort dans votre existence, chaque mauvais choix, chaque chemin trompeur pourtant indiqué par les panneaux bien-pensants.

Et puis... Le moment est passé.

La gêne; insidieuse, pétrifiant vos entrailles, colle votre langue au palais, comme pour vous rappeler à l'ordre. Désagréable sensation, celle d'en avoir trop dit. Goût amer au fond de la gorge, mais il ne s'agit pas du verre d'alcool que vous venez de finir. _Il n'y a pas de place pour les rêves dans notre monde._

Quelques œillades gênées, des adieux maladroits, une promesse tout aussi vague de se revoir, bonjour chez vous, et vous partez.  
Qu'importe le décor ou les clients, les bars sont toujours les mêmes quand vous grattez le vernis à la surface des apparences : le dernier refuge des naufragés de la vie.  
Le dernier arrêt, le récif avant le néant, où viennent s'échouer vieillards desséchés de regrets et adolescents amputés de la joie, hommes rongés d'incertitudes et femmes obèses de chagrin.

Dès que vous remettez le pied dans la rue, votre cerveau est lavé. Anesthésié par l'alcool, vous avez laissé derrière vous vos soucis, avec le pourboire donné à contrecoeur à un gosse trop jeune pour travailler dans une boîte. Mais on ferme les yeux, on le laisse faire, car il a sûrement une mère ou une petite sœur enceinte à soutenir.

La cruauté est aveugle, frappe au hasard, piétine et déchire, ne laisse que des cœurs saignants et un spectacle de désolation après son passage.

Vous retombez dans la routine de votre morne existence. Vous êtes de retour dans le monde extérieur, la superficialité. Les panneaux publicitaires et les écrans crachent tous le même torrent de mensonges, inlassablement.  
Non, il n'y a pas la guerre dans le monde, il n'y a pas de gens qui dorment dans la rue, il n'y a pas d'enfants maltraités, nous sommes tous heureux.

Et le mensonge redevient vérité.

Pour un temps.

Des enfants jouent au ballon devant les marches d'un vieil immeuble. Ont-ils des rêves utopiques ? Savent-ils ce qui les attend ? Et leurs mères, que pensent-elles ? Peuvent-elles leur sourire et leur assurer que _oui, bien sûr mon chéri, tu seras cosmonaute ou footballeur, pompier ou écrivain, quand tu seras grand_ ?

Vous ne croisez que des fantômes d'êtres humains, les mêmes visages fatigués. Vous observez votre reflet dans une vitrine : _suis-je comme eux ? Ou serait-ce eux qui sont comme moi ? Ai-je l'air dépressif ?_

Oui.

Il en est ainsi pour tout le monde, sauf ceux qui ont quelqu'un ou quelque chose de précieux qui les attend chez eux, qui les poussent à répéter ce même schéma jour après jour.  
Parce que cela en vaut la peine quand vous avez quelque chose à aimer, à protéger.

Même la pire des brutes peut, à chaque foulée, sentir son cœur se regonfler, attendre avec impatience le moment où ses pieds lui feront franchir le seuil de sa maison.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur: Dai-chan est tellement pessimiste... Mais sans lui, D_ _orobō-kun ne garderait pas bien longtemps les pieds sur terre._


	2. Maison (nom féminin)

**Le rêve est la satisfaction d'un désir**

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est l'histoire elle-même.  
Les personnages et l'univers de **ルパン **三** 世 (Rupan Sansei)/Lupin III **appartiennent à **Katō Kazuhiko/Monkey Punch**.

L'image de couverture est originaire du générique de la deuxième série animée de **Lupin III**.

Le titre est un emprunt d'une citation de **Sigmund Freud**.

Cette histoire ne peut pas être recopiée, même partiellement, publiée/diffusée sous votre nom/pseudonyme et/ou en me citant, adaptée graphiquement, traduite, ou n'importe quoi d'autres sur n'importe quel support virtuel ou physique.  
Contactez-moi le cas échéant, pour avoir mon aval ou mon refus. Merci.

Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, je la publie pour mon plaisir et pour le vôtre.

Les libertés prises sur la vie, le profil psychologique ou l'apparence des personnages ne sont que mon interprétation personnelle de leur histoire.

 _Chapitres :_ 2/?

 _Statut :_ en cours.

 _Risque de spoilers :_ aucun.

 _Avertissements :_ beaucoup de cynisme. Léger UA par rapport au manga.

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **maison** _(nom féminin)_  
 **1 -** Bâtiment qui sert d'habitation.  
 **2 -** Bâtiment qui sert à un usage particulier (ex: maison de retraite).  
 **3 -** Entreprise où l'on travaille (ex: une maison d'import-export).

Qu'est-ce qu'une maison ?  
Un enfant vous dira qu'il y a quatre murs et un toit, une gentille maman au sourire sucré, un chat pour jouer avec...  
Un adulte daignera vous répondre avec raideur qu'il s'agit d'un bâtiment, avez-vous pris vos cachets ce matin ? Excusez-moi, j'ai à faire.  
Ce n'est pas cela, une maison.

"Maison" est un mot accueillant et chaleureux, parfois en désaccord avec l'endroit où vous collez cette étiquette.  
"Maison" peut être une jolie maison de campagne, l'appartement de votre petite amie, votre maison d'enfance, votre vieil immeuble mal isolé, un tunnel de métro glacé, le dortoir de la caserne, la devanture d'un magasin... avant de vous en faire chasser et de repartir en quête d'une nouvelle "maison".  
Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui rend ce lieu votre "maison" ?

Peut-être qu'une maison n'est pas qu'un bâtiment. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas de briques empilées, de ciment et d'enduit, de planches et de poutres.  
Peut-être que "maison" est le mot pour "refuge sûr", "personne fiable"...

Une maison est un endroit où vous êtes chez vous, en sécurité. Où vous pouvez vous reposer avant de repartir affronter le monde extérieur. Une maison n'a pas besoin d'être un bâtiment. Quand vous ne cessez jamais de fuir les flics et les autres gangs, même les égouts sont un refuge.  
"Maison" peut aussi être, dans mon cas, une chambre d'hôtel ou un appartement que l'on quitte au bout d'une ou deux semaines.

Peu m'importe de passer d'une chambre d'hôtel à un appartement miteux, d'une villa à un immeuble en démolition.  
"Maison" est toujours avec moi, à mes côtés, et c'est ce qui rend ces lieux inhospitaliers si sûrs et accueillants. Brefs moments de calme dans cette vie d'angles de rues à redouter et de lendemains incertains qu'est la mienne.  
Même moi, qui ai tant de sang sur les mains, je peux espérer trouver quelqu'un en poussant la porte.

"Maison", peu importe son apparence et son mobilier, est l'endroit où, quand je passe le seuil, je suis sûr de trouver cet homme qui lèvera les yeux vers moi, m'accueillant de son stupide sourire. Penché sur ses plans, peut-être en train de bricoler un énième gadget, ou tout simplement accoudé au balcon, cigarette aux lèvres, rêvant debout.  
Sondant le néant de ses yeux curieux, avides de tout voir, tout saisir au vol.

"Maison" est l'endroit où il s'arrête pour mieux repartir. "Maison" est l'endroit où je le suis sans jamais douter de son choix. Fût-ce une voiture, une cellule de prison, voire même la chaise électrique, j'y serais toujours bien installé... si c'est ce qu'il a choisi pour moi.  
"Fou furieux", "meurtrier", "déchet", tels sont les mots qui vous viennent aux lèvres, que vous crachez comme du venin.

Je ne dirais pas que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai fait mon choix.  
Je dirais simplement... qu'il a fait le choix pour moi.  
La vérité est derrière le rideau pesant des apparences.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : J'ai le sentiment que Dai-chan se prend pour un chiot abandonné._


	3. Solitude (nom féminin)

**Le rêve est la satisfaction d'un désir**

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est l'histoire elle-même.  
Les personnages et l'univers de **ルパン **三** 世 (Rupan Sansei)/Lupin III **appartiennent à **Katō Kazuhiko/Monkey Punch**.

L'image de couverture est originaire du générique de la deuxième série animée de **Lupin III**.

Le titre est un emprunt d'une citation de **Sigmund Freud**.

Cette histoire ne peut pas être recopiée, même partiellement, publiée/diffusée sous votre nom/pseudonyme et/ou en me citant, adaptée graphiquement, traduite, ou n'importe quoi d'autres sur n'importe quel support virtuel ou physique.  
Contactez-moi le cas échéant, pour avoir mon aval ou mon refus. Merci.

Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, je la publie pour mon plaisir et pour le vôtre.

Les libertés prises sur la vie, le profil psychologique ou l'apparence des personnages ne sont que mon interprétation personnelle de leur histoire.

 _Chapitres :_ 3/?

 _Statut :_ en cours.

 _Risque de spoilers :_ aucun.

 _Avertissements :_ beaucoup de cynisme. Léger UA par rapport au manga.

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **solitude** _(nom féminin)_  
 **1 -** Fait d'être solitaire.  
 **2 -** Caractère d'un lieu solitaire, désert.

Je ne regrette pas ce que je suis devenu. Je n'envie pas votre existence morne et plate, dévouée au seul fait de rester dans les rangs, de ne surtout pas se démarquer. Je préfère de loin ma propre compagnie et ma vie à l'écart du reste du monde.  
La vie n'est, après tout, rien d'autre qu'une autoroute perpétuellement encombrée.  
Il faut faire bien attention à marcher sur le passage clouté.

 _Faux._

Il faut sauter de voiture, briser les règles, continuer à pied pour avancer. Peu importe la raison qui vous pousse à le faire, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix pour atteindre votre but.

Votre plus grande peur est de dépasser d'un orteil la limite et de le payer chèrement. Ma plus grande peur est de devoir retourner sur le trottoir, rejoindre la foule qui s'entasse. Stagner éternellement devant le feu vert du stop... Oh, non. Jamais. Plus jamais je ne retournerais au point de départ à cause de ma faiblesse. Je préfèrerais davantage mourir sur la chaussée.  
Je suis sorti de la voiture, moi aussi. J'ai sauté en marche, parce que je pensais faire le bon choix. Le choc a été rude. C'était le prix à payer pour quitter ce trafic encombré.

Je n'ai pas avancé bien longtemps. Je perdais une à une chaque chose qui m'était chère. En tournant la tête, je voyais dans mon dos les spectres de personnes autrefois aimées, maintenant poussières sur le goudron brûlant.  
Mes illusions sont retombées, elles aussi. J'étais seul, avec trop de souvenirs cuisants pour alimenter mes regrets. J'ai ralenti. J'ai fait des haltes de plus en plus prolongées. Je me suis demandé : à quoi rime ce foutoir ? Pour qui dois-je continuer à marcher ?

Ma détermination s'est étiolée. Je me suis fait renverser, parce que j'avais faibli, et je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de me relever. Lassé d'être seul. Lassé de lutter en vain. Lassé qu'on m'arrache ce que je voulait protéger à tout prix. Lassé de marcher sur cette route sans fin.  
J'ai attendu l'impact, longtemps. Très longtemps. J'ai même cru que le temps s'était arrêté.  
Il n'est jamais venu. J'ai rouvert les yeux et, immédiatement, j'ai été aveuglé. Je croyais que ma dernière vision serait les phares d'une voiture, mais il s'agissait du sourire de la personne penchée sur moi.

 _Tu as piqué ma curiosité au vif._

J'ai survécu. Pas parce que je me suis relevé, mais parce que quelqu'un est venu me rejoindre sur le bitume. S'ouvrant les mains, s'écorchant les genoux, mais se riant de ses plaies.

 _Toi et moi sommes semblables._

Sans la moindre arrière-pensée, sans autre désir que celui de mieux me connaître. Comme quelqu'un qui donnerait un coup de pied dans une cannette de soda vide sur son chemin. Parce qu'elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Parce que cela lui est passé par la tête, sans réelle raison.  
Perdus sur l'autoroute, sans autre moyen de transport que nos pieds, mais libres d'aller où nous voulons. Pour peu qu'on s'en donne la peine.

 _La liberté est dans la difficulté de réaliser ses souhaits !_

Il m'a relevé. Il m'a enchaîné à lui, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Ou peut-être étais-je trop las pour m'en soucier. De toute façon, je ne faisais rien de bon de ma vie. Pourquoi ne pas laisser cet homme en avoir l'usage ? Qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Mettre ma vie, mon arme, et toutes mes connaissances au service du premier venu...  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que je faisais cela.  
Mais quelque chose est différent.  
Il ne m'a pas pris avec lui parce que je suis le meilleur dans ma profession. Il ne m'a pas pris avec lui pour que je le protège, que j'assure sa sécurité.  
Il m'a pris avec lui parce qu'il estime que je gâche mon talent. Il m'a pris avec lui pour me protéger, pour me mettre en sécurité.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Votre sauveur, nimbé d'une auréole de lumière, vous relève et vous demande de l'accompagner... C'est le début d'une grande romance... Cliché ! Dai-chan, tu nous avais caché ton côté romantique._


	4. Sécurité (nom féminin)

**Le rêve est la satisfaction d'un désir**

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est l'histoire elle-même.  
Les personnages et l'univers de **ルパン **三** 世 (Rupan Sansei)/Lupin III **appartiennent à **Katō Kazuhiko/Monkey Punch**.

L'image de couverture est originaire du générique de la deuxième série animée de **Lupin III**.

Le titre est un emprunt d'une citation de **Sigmund Freud**.

Cette histoire ne peut pas être recopiée, même partiellement, publiée/diffusée sous votre nom/pseudonyme et/ou en me citant, adaptée graphiquement, traduite, ou n'importe quoi d'autres sur n'importe quel support virtuel ou physique.  
Contactez-moi le cas échéant, pour avoir mon aval ou mon refus. Merci.

Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, je la publie pour mon plaisir et pour le vôtre.

Les libertés prises sur la vie, le profil psychologique ou l'apparence des personnages ne sont que mon interprétation personnelle de leur histoire.

 _Chapitres :_ 5/?

 _Statut :_ en cours.

 _Risque de spoilers :_ aucun.

 _Avertissements :_ beaucoup de cynisme. Léger UA par rapport au manga.

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **sécurité** _(nom féminin)_  
Tranquillité ressentie quand on est à l'abri du danger.

Avant, trouver quelqu'un dans mon appartement était une mauvaise chose.  
Cela voulait dire qu'un "collègue" avait cafardé, et que la prime sur ma tête avait gonflée. Cela voulait dire qu'on venait me faire la peau, et qu'il fallait que je change encore de quartier, voire de ville.

Combien de nuits blanches ai-je passé, sur le qui-vive, sans pouvoir fermer l'œil ? Je ne craignais pas les morts; ils ne peuvent plus revenir, et pourrissent pour l'éternité, quelque part sous mes pieds.  
Je craignais les vivants, ceux qui restaient dans l'ombre d'un défunt; un frère, une fille, un amoureux... Leur vie aussi s'était arrêtée. Dès lors que je presse cette gâchette, faisant une nouvelle fois de moi un meurtrier, je ne tue pas que ma cible. Je tue ses proches, je tue ses rêves et ses ambitions, je tue son futur.

Un contrat ne finissait jamais avec pour seule mort celle de la cible. Pour assurer ma sécurité, il fallait tôt ou tard que j'élimine les personnes qui gravitaient autour du principal intéressé.

C'est écœurant. Nous détruisons en quelques instants ce que nous ne sommes pas capables de protéger : la vie.

Et les moyens pour écraser une vie sont si variés... Arme blanche ou à feu, corde au cou ou ciment aux pieds, poison ou force brute... L'esprit humain est si laid dans son génie criminel.

Maintenant, je suis sorti de ce système. Maintenant, je suis un nomade, un traître, un déserteur.  
 _Mais peut-on dire de moi que je fuis, alors même que je talonne de près mon général ?_

Je n'ai plus de "chez moi" officiel, je ne retourne jamais deux fois dans le même quartier. Ironiquement, je ne suis plus à la recherche de stabilité, de routine. Il est ma stabilité, et mon équilibre dépend du sien. Sa vie est ma routine, et aucun jour auprès de lui ne ressemble au précédent. Je me sens infiniment plus protégé par ses sourires que par mon arme. Je me surprends à rechercher son approbation, à craindre sa déception.

Les premiers temps, je m'attendais à tout. Le pessimiste en moi, celui qui avait été trop de fois trahi pour s'y laisser reprendre une énième fois, me tourmentait. Je n'osais même pas dormir dans un lit, étant perpétuellement en alerte. Je me contentais d'un sofa, et ne dormais que d'un œil.

Nous devons parfois quitter un repère en catastrophe. Il vient me tirer de mon sommeil, et je le maudis de ne pas être plus prudent, de sortir tel qu'il est dans la rue pour acheter ses cigarettes, sans même cacher sa face de singe bien connue.

Il se contente de rire.

Tout au fond de moi, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'aime cette nouvelle vie. Je me sens infiniment plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été ces vingt dernières années.  
J'ai de nouveau des rêves, des espoirs. Des désirs.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur :_


	5. Désir (nom masculin)

**Le rêve est la satisfaction d'un désir**

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est l'histoire elle-même.  
Les personnages et l'univers de **ルパン **三** 世 (Rupan Sansei)/Lupin III **appartiennent à **Katō Kazuhiko/Monkey Punch**.

L'image de couverture est originaire du générique de la deuxième série animée de **Lupin III**.

Le titre est un emprunt d'une citation de **Sigmund Freud**.

Cette histoire ne peut pas être recopiée, même partiellement, publiée/diffusée sous votre nom/pseudonyme et/ou en me citant, adaptée graphiquement, traduite, ou n'importe quoi d'autres sur n'importe quel support virtuel ou physique.  
Contactez-moi le cas échéant, pour avoir mon aval ou mon refus. Merci.

Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, je la publie pour mon plaisir et pour le vôtre.

Les libertés prises sur la vie, le profil psychologique ou l'apparence des personnages ne sont que mon interprétation personnelle de leur histoire.

 _Chapitres :_ 6/?

 _Statut :_ en cours.

 _Risque de spoilers :_ aucun.

 _Avertissements :_ beaucoup de cynisme. Léger UA par rapport au manga.

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **désir** _(nom masculin)_  
 **1 -** Tendance particulière à vouloir obtenir quelque chose.  
 **2 -** Attirance sexuelle.

Nos péchés rongeaient peu à peu tout ce qui nous entoure, tel le ver dans la pomme... ou plutôt, dans le cadavre...  
Cette planète expirante avait vu un homme tirer son épingle du jeu, s'élever bien plus haut que n'importe qui avant lui, et briller au-dessus de nos têtes, présent mais intouchable, devenant la plus belle étoile dans le ciel nocturne.

Vu de tous, tantôt admiré et tantôt détesté pour la lueur qu'il projette, comme un rappel de notre statut ici-bas. Et toujours aussi inaccessible.  
Son nom ?  
Arsène Lupin, le troisième du nom.

Pour beaucoup, il n'est qu'un criminel avec un énorme culot. Une menace pour leur petite existence bien tranquille, l'ombre sous le lit des propriétaires d'objets recherchés. Pour certains, qui se surprennent à rêver, à oser espérer un avenir moins incertain... Il en détiendrait la clef.  
Pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de s'intéresser davantage à lui, c'est un homme qui est toujours à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis, sans jamais le trouver.

Que peut bien rechercher l'homme qui possède la plus puissante carte du jeu, le Joker ? Lui qui est au-dessus du Roi, quels rêves animent ses journées, quels regrets hantent ses nuits ?

Le grand public s'indigne ou s'émerveille à tour de rôle: tout de même, il mène la belle vie ! Toujours au volant de voitures de sport dernier cri, un style vestimentaire inimitable, le cambrioleur se veut chic, et il y parvient sans forcer.  
Une fille différente chaque soir pendue à son bras, dix autres qui soupirent sur son passage, notre homme est un Dom Juan. Peut-être recherchent-elles le grand frisson auprès de lui; ou bien c'est grâce à son physique, au charme naturel de son métissage. Quelques-unes sont appâtées par, dit-on, les richesses qu'il a récoltées, fruits de ses vols autour du monde...  
Et enfin, cette attitude de voyou; un hors-la-loi, certes, mais quelle classe ! Affranchi de toute règle, vivant comme bon lui semble. C'est cette liberté qu'il possède que tellement de gens convoitent, sans jamais ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Et lui, Arsène Lupin le Troisième, possède tout cela, possède le monde entier dans ses mains, n'a qu'à tendre les doigts pour ramasser ce qu'un pays a de plus précieux ; ses trésors, ses oeuvres d'art...

Arsène Lupin III, gentleman cambrioleur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il désire vraiment ?

La fortune ? Mais cet argent gagné au prix de plans tordus est si vite dépensé en frivolités pour sa belle du moment, ou tout juste suffisant à financer son prochain coup. Il aurait amassé des sommes colossales... Ne prendra donc t-il jamais sa retraite? Est-il déterminé à vider toutes les banques du monde, à se noyer dans l'or et les bijoux ?

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur :_


End file.
